


The visitor

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is adorable, Dean tells Benny to watch Twilight, F/M, Fluff, OFC!Reader disagrees, Something for Supernatural Day, They watch American Horror Story instead, Why can't benny be real, fangirl problems, forever a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Dean invites Benny to stay at the bunker, unbeknownst to the reader, and she introduces Benny to wonders of Netflix.





	The visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is just something kinda short and fluffy that I wanted to publish today for "Supernatural Day".
> 
> Enjoy my dears :)
> 
> P.S. The song reader sings is called "When I get low, I get high" by Ella Fitzgerald. (recorded in 1936)

* * *

"Mary!" Dean bellowed for you, roaming the halls of the bunker. You drug yourself from the comfort of your bed and leaned out of the doorway, coming face to face with a wall of blankets. "Can you make up one of the spare rooms, Sam's researching and I'm working on Baby."

 

You emptied his arms of the bedding, "Yeah... Who's gonna visit?"

 

"Benny's comin’ up for a few days, told him he should see the bunker."

 

"Cool, I'll go get it set up." You smiled, going to the empty room next to yours and making the bed. You cleaned off the one inch layer of dust that covered everything, and stood back to admire your work. The floor was swept, the dressers cleaned, the bed was so perfect you could bounce a quarter on it, and you were exhausted. Dean came in about halfway through to see how you were doing and tell you that Benny had called and would be there in roughly two hours.

 

You scrambled to take a shower and make yourself look at least semi-appealing. You used your favorite body wash, wild honeysuckle, and your vanilla shave gel, getting out and quickly drying. You ruffled your hair, deciding to leave it down and threw on some old skinny jeans, a tank top, and a zip up sweatshirt. You padded out to the library and saw that benny hadn’t shown up yet, trying to pass the time until you’d see a face other than Sam and Dean’s, you settled on reading.

 

Two chapters in, there was a knock at the bunker door, and you closed your book strolling to the staircase. Dean jogged past you, “Comin’ through, Sis.” You hadn’t seen him this happy since, well, ever. He opened the door and Benny’s broad form filled the doorway. Dean pulled him into a hug and nearly drug him down the stairs to show off the bunker, happy to have his friend back. “This is the bunker… What’d’ya think, Man?”

 

“Holy hell this place is big. I might have to leave crumbs.” Benny joked, casting a glance your way when he smelled Honeysuckle waft into the room. “Hey, little Chère.”

 

You waved casually, “Hey Benny.”

 

He set down his bag and cooler, looking around the bunker, he whistled in amazement. “Brother you sure got yourself a nice hideout… How did you come across this?”

 

“We’re legacies… Some thing our dad’s dad was a part of in the fifties. The Men of Letters.”

 

“Nice.” Benny purred.

 

“Want me to show you to your room? Let ya set your stuff down.”

 

“That’d be perfect, Suga’.” You led him down the hall to the spare room you’d set up and showed him where everything was, getting him settled in.

 

“Lemme know if you need anything, I’m right next door and Dean is that first door we passed. Don’t go to Sam though, he’s two doors down from Dean.”

 

“I’ll try to keep that straight.” he chuckled, “Mind me askin’ where the kitchen’s at?”

 

“Just down from the library. Anything else?” You smiled sweetly and leaned against the doorframe, pushing your hip out a little. His eyes fell to it immediately and he forced his eyes away.

 

“I’m good for now, Darlin’. Thank you.”

 

You grabbed your book from the library and threw it on your bed, taking your laundry basket to the laundry room. You threw in the wad of clothes and set to folding the load of Dean’s laundry you had done earlier that morning. As you mindlessly folded, you began crooning to yourself. “My fur coat’s sold oh lord ain’t it cold, but I’m not gonna holler ‘cause I still gotta dollar, and when I get low, oh I get high… My man walked out now ya know it ain’t right, well he better watch out if I meet him tonight, I said when I get low oh I get high.” You continued humming, throwing Dean’s plaids into a basket. Behind you, someone whistled the following verse and you spun to see who it was. Benny leaned against the doorway with a bottle of beer that Dean had most likely given him. “Hi.”

 

“Hey, Dean told me to ask you if you could get something called Netflix set up for me. Said it’d keep me entertained for a while. He told me I might get a kick out of a movie called ‘Twilight’. He said it was about vampires.”

 

You burst out laughing and you saw him shrink a little. “No, No Honey. I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at my jerk of a brother. ‘Twilight’ is not about vampires, they’re these weird wannabe vampires, except they just drink blood and sparkle. Lemme go show you a real show.” A couple minutes later you dropped Dean’s laundry basket into his room and led Benny into yours. He stopped in the doorway and you looked at him with confusion.

 

“It wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to be alone in your room with you.”

 

“We’ll leave the door open and I can pull my chair closer to the bed, if it makes you feel better.” He nodded and you scooted the chair right beside your bed, crawling onto your bed and settling against the headboard. You started up Netflix and went to your favorite series, smiling at Benny and pulling your hair to one side. “Okay, background. American Horror Story is a horror show where each season is kinda like its own miniseries. Some of it is inspired by true events and other is just awesome and creepy filler plot.”

 

“Sounds fair.”

 

Thirty minutes into the first episode he was watching with open mouthed captivation, and you couldn’t help giggle a little. “Enjoying it?” His bright baby blues met yours.

 

“I gotta admit, it’s not half bad. Kinda reminds me of a hopped up Twilight Zone.”

 

“You watched Twilight Zone?”

 

“One or two episodes. Came on right before I went to Purgatory.” You nodded slowly and paused the show. “But I think a better question Darlin’, is you watch Twilight Zone?”

 

“Yeah, Dad watched it with me sometimes when I was little. I haven’t seen it for awhile though.”

 

**He hummed in acknowledgement as you went back to the Netflix homepage, finding “The Twilight Zone.” You went to your favorite episode and invited Benny onto the bed. Against his better judgement he kicked off his boots and joined you, instantly becoming encircled in your intoxicating scent.**


End file.
